A Princess' Love
by Vargovi83
Summary: Topher is left home alone for a long weekend, he sees this as an opportunity for a little sweetness so he invites Ella to partake in some sweet, tender loving. Rated M for sexual intercourse.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Stage is Set

One Tuesday afternoon Topher was in his room thinking about how great his life had become in the last few months since Pahkitew Island concluded, he had finally gotten over his obsession with Chris McLean and as a result had removed all his Chris memorabilia from his room. This made him into a new man who was more than just a pretty face, he had learned to be more considerate towards others, and thus had become mildly popular at his high school and was no longer viewed as a creep who obsessed over himself and his former idol. But Topher knew none of his newfound happiness would've ever come true if it wasn't for one person...that one special someone who put his entire life back on track...his girlfriend, paramour and soulmate Ella.

Ella was perfect in every way, her ebony hair, her gorgeous body and not to mention her overall cheeriness and optimism she coveted. Topher had never felt what love was until he met Ella, she taught him how to love someone other than himself, which was the best gift anyone could ever have given him.

Then, he heard a knock at the door. "Come in" he said, Topher's mother Tina came in "Honey, me and your father need to tell you something" she said.

Topher felt apprehensive "what is it?" he asked, hoping he wasn't in some sort of trouble.

"Well, me and your father, we're going off to your fathers cousins daughters wedding."

"And I can't go?" Topher asked.

"Yes, I don't think you'd enjoy it much and we were wondering if you could handle being on your own for the long weekend." Tina finished.

Topher thought for a second and quickly answered. "I can totally handle it mom, I can look after myself for a few days."

"Are you sure?" Tina replied.

"I promise, I'll hold down the fort for you guys while your gone, you have nothing to worry about."

"Then it's settled, we'll be leaving Saturday just before noon, and we'll be back by Monday night."

"Sounds great, thanks for trusting me." he responded politely.

Tina closed the door, leaving him alone. A smile crept up onto his face, 3 days with no parents whatsoever. Topher beamed from cheek to cheek. But he wouldn't be spending his vacation alone, because he had a plan, he would invite his beautiful girlfriend Ella, or as some would say his princess, over to his house and do what they had done on the most magical Valentine's Day of his entire life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Seed is Planted

Topher picked up his phone and dialed his princess' number.

Ella was just in her room reading a book wearing her casual pink princess dress when she heard her mobile phone vibrating.

"Hello?"

"Hi baby"

"Topher my prince, it's so good to hear from you."

"Likewise sweetheart, listen, I have some great news and I was wondering if you would be interested."

"What is it?" She asked curiously.

"Well my folks are going off to some wedding for the long weekend and they won't be back until Monday evening, so I was wondering if you'd like to come to my place and spend the weekend with me?" he asked, nervously awaiting her response.

"I would be delighted to" she said enthusiastically. "My father will be going out of town at a conference on Friday and he won't be returning until Monday afternoon so I'm sure he won't mind".

"Really? That's great," he told her, "Come by on Saturday evening just after the sun sets, Oh! and you're gonna need a few things."

"What should I bring?" she asked her boyfriend grabbing a pen.

"You'll need: a robe, and some sexy sleepwear, but don't tell me what the sleepwear will be, I want to be surprised." he finished off.

"I have a comfy robe I can bring, and I know just the thing for a sexy nightie."

"Sounds great babe, I'll see you Saturday night?"

"Indeed my prince, at sunset, no later."

"Ok, I'll see you soon, I love you." he finished before hanging up.

"Oh, I love you too my prince, I'm sure it'll be the best weekend ever."

After hanging up the phone, Topher had a mini-celebration since he nor Ella had any homework that weekend, there would be nothing to distract them from getting...naughty...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Preperation

Ella began to pack a small bag with everything she needed to spend the weekend with her loving boyfriend Topher.

After packing all the essentials, she grabbed her red robe that ended just above her knees, and looked through her clothing to find her most erotic piece of clothing, she looked in her closet and way in the back saw the perfect outfit for the evening, she could hardly wait for the long weekend to arrive.

Days passed and finally the time had come.

Topher's parents had spent the morning getting ready while Topher spent the morning lounging around

In his downstairs recroom watching The Loud House (which is an amazing show by the way). Until finally they had everything ready. Topher's father Lloyd finished packing everything as he came out to the driveway.

"Got everything dad?" Topher asked.

"All set sporto," Lloyd replied "Frankly, I envy you son, you don't have to be involved with this."

"Yep, I'm just gonna hang out, do some homework, he exaggerated.

As Lloyd started the car Tina spoke to their son "Now the number for the hotel is on the fridge, you know how to do the rest, we love you have a good time, we'll be back Monday." she finally finished.

"Don't worry about a thing" Topher said. He waved them off as the car pulled out of the driveway and headed off.

Topher could hardly contain his excitement. He checked his phone 11:46 AM, perfect timing. He quickly rushed inside closing the door behind him to get everything set up for when Ella came by. He spent the next 4 hours getting everything set up. After getting himself fed and replenishing his energy, he got out the finishing details, putting away a "special" something for the following day, and the setting was set.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Erotic O'Clock

Ella drove over to Topher's house and arrived just after the sun set as requested. She grabbed a small bag with her outfit inside out of the backseat and walked toward the house wearing her normal pink princess dress and a maroon jacket.

As she approached the front door where she found a note that said "come in" she took down the note and opened the door and saw the lights were off and many candles had been lit, she locked the door behind her before removing her coat and placing it on a nearby hook, then she found more writing on the back of the note reading: "Ella, If you have found this note then you're in the right place. If you could lock the door that'd be great since I don't want any uninvited guests showing up tonight.

The evenings itinerary is as follows. Step 1: Turn to the left and go into the bathroom. Ella followed the directions and found the bathroom just around the corner. Step 2: Get changed into your erotic outfit for the evening and be sure to put your robe on on top of it so I'll be surprised.

Ella was becoming more and more intrigued by Topher's clues, so she kicked off her pink shoes and began to unzip the back of her dress as she took it off completely, her naked form was bare for her eyes only, then she got out her skimpy little outfit and slipped into it, as she saw herself in the mirror she knew her boyfriend would love it. She then put on her red robe and tied it up, making absolutely sure her nightie wasn't visible. Lastly, she pulled a tube of deep red lipstick out of her bag and applied it to her voluptuous lips. Step 3: Now that you're all dressed, follow the trail of rose petals outside the door to find me. Ella opened the door and found a trail of rose petals leading down the hall and into the living room, she followed the trail, unaware of what erotic advances were waiting for her at the end.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: It's Lovin' Time

Ella followed the trail of rose petals until they started to get scarcer appearing fewer and fewer as she went on, but then she found the end of the trail and in the living room sitting on the couch was her boyfriend who looked handsome as always, wearing a dark blue robe with some grey socks.

"Topher.." she said as he turned around to face her.

"Good evening my darling, you look ravishing this evening." He said before getting up and kissing her hand. Ella couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you, you look very handsome tonight and these decorations are absolutely elegant."

"I'm glad you like them, shall we get to our first event?"

"Oooh.. let's shall" she said excitedly.

Ella followed her boyfriend to the couch where she sat down baside him.

"First and foremost I thought we'd start with a little champagne" he said handing her a glass and popping the cork from a champagne bottle, he poured her some and some for himself.

"To us" he said raising his glass. Ella gave him a cheers and they both drunk from the glasses. "Mmm..delicious my love" Ella said in an erotic way, "care for another darling?" "You don't even have to ask." They spent the next 10 minutes drinking the bottle of champagne in the candlelit living room, until Ella spoke up.

"Ooooh..the bubbles have gone to my head" she said in a ditzy but cute way. "Well then, how about we move onto step two my darling?" Topher said suggestively. "I'm game" Ella responded.

Topher then admired Ella's beautiful body, her luscious lips, her erotic eyes, her bountiful Snow White-esque hair, and her sexy calves looking as voluptuous as ever.

Topher started to move his lips towards her and Ella looked ready for the Topher experience, she moved towards him until their lips were a centimetre away from one another. Then finally...SMOOCH!

They engaged in a passionate kiss, wrapping their arms around each other and each holding their lover closer. It quickly escalated into a steamy make out session, with Ella placing soft smooches all over her prince's face, Topher did the same placing most of his kisses on her neck. They continued on for a good 3 minutes until Topher finally spoke up.

"Ella, that was incredible" "I enjoyed it too my love, you're such a good kisser, and you have such a big strong body" she said feeling his muscles.

"I think it's high time we got to the main event of the night wouldn't you agree?"

"Of course"

Topher reached into his pocket and pulled out a vanilla flavoured condom. "No offence babe, but I think we should wait until we're in our 20's before we have kids." "I agree, I'd be a caring mother but I'm not old enough yet, let's just enjoy making love on our own." Ella finished, Topher felt extremely horny and gently grabbed Ella's hand and pulled her up into his arms as she wrapped her arms around him, he carried her along to his bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Hungry Eyes

Topher held his beloved princess close as he made his way to his bedroom which he had been making up to look romantic before Ella arrived.

He gently put her down "Are you ready babe?" "I can hardly wait" she replied enthusiastically. "Once we go in, we won't be coming out till morning" he opened the door and Ella saw a breathtaking sight.

The room was filled with more rose petals adjourning the floor and bedspread, the lights were off so many vanilla candles were scattered throughout the room.

"Topher, It's beautiful" Ella said.

"Nowhere near as beautiful as you my love" he replied kissing her neck.

That statement alone made Ella shiver with lust. "Then I think it's time I showed you what I've got under this robe my prince". Topher sat on the bed awaiting the reveal.

Ella put one hand on the belt holding the red robe together and pulled it out. She held the robe together and decided that her boyfriend had waited long enough. She rolled her robe off her shoulders and threw it across the room onto a nearby chair. Topher was awestruck he couldn't believe what he was seeing. His sexy girlfriend Ella was wearing a small tight one-piece swimsuit that was white as a pearl and it exposed her back, her belly button and most significantly, her breasts.

He was at a loss for words, he felt as though his member might break through his clothes and become so hard it could jack up an RV.

"Do you like my sexy bathing suit my love?" Ella questioned.

Topher finally swallowed hard and spoke up "It's...its...its...it looks ravishing on you my dear." Topher managed to choke out.

Ella then spoke up "now I believe that it's your turn, my prince." "Indeed it is" he answered with gusto. Ella made a sexy pose on the bed preparing herself for Topher's choice of attire for the evening. He opened up his blue robe to reveal his secret sexy sleepwear, a small metallic blue banana hammock that glistened in the candlelight, showing off his toned abs and strong thighs as well as what Ella could only assume was his long member nearly breaking through his nether region.

"Whaddya think baby?" Topher said in a spot-on Elvis impersonation.

"You look very handsome" she told him admiring his muscle tone.

"Well what're we waiting for then?" He then spoke in a deeper voice "Let's make sweet, tender love, ALL...NIGHT...LONG...

And thus they began to get down to their steamy, erotic lovemaking session that would span the whole night long.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Rated PG-13

Not wasting any time, Topher fell upon the quilt with his arms on his girlfriends waist with Ella on top of him with her arms snaked around his neck. They're lips then clashed once more, feeling the same amount of passion and love as they had before, except this time it was much more lubricious. They kissed deeply, both pulling each other closer as they went on like rabid wolves mating under the moonlight, until Topher spoke up.

"Wow that was great, huh baby?" Topher said covered in lipstick marks.

"It was beautiful my prince" Ella responded. "But I think we should move on to the next step? Don't you?"

"How do you mean?" Topher asked her curiously intrigued.

"I mean..." Ella got a hold on the shoulder straps of her sexy bathing suit and began to remove them from her smooth shoulders. Topher was sweating bullets thinking about what he knew what would happen next. Ella stripped off the entire top of her white outfit rolling it down to her navel, revealing to her boyfriend her large, creamy, smooth sexy breasts. "These." she said suggestively. Topher's eyes sprung open like a Jack-in-the-Box, staring at his princess' bouncing, bountiful boobs. To him those huge stackers on her chest were the size of grapefruits, except squishier with titties the size of dimes.

"They're, they're beautiful".

"You love these babies so much?, come and have a lick big boy."

Topher whipped the bed covers away and then pulled them up with the couple underneath the warm bed covers. The couple laid on their sides facing each other. Topher then hovered his hands over Ella's bazongas, eventually giving them a soft touch. Ella felt her inner sexuality wanting more of this, even though she was very pure and innocent she's about to indulge in a dose of lust. Topher placed his mouth beside his princess' chest and gave her right breast a slow tender lick, making his lover shiver in pure sexual glee.

Topher began to lock around her titties in circular motions, until he decided to take things to the next level, he began to suck on her breasts like he was a baby sucking milk out of her tender nipples, Ella meanwhile was feeling so horny she was using her left hand to touch her still-covered genitalia beneath her white nightie, feeling how damp it had become.

She then spoke "umm...my prince?" "Yes, my dear?" Topher answered releasing her cans. "I'm beginning to feel, very...lustful and I don't want to get my nightie all gooey" Ella explained. "Are you saying..." Topher never finished that sentence. Ella followed through and very carefully removed the bottom of her hot bathing suit, extremely cautious not to let any of her leaked love juices touch it. She then threw it onto the chair she had left her robe on. Her nude form was bare for her lover to see, and see he did, Ella's sexy body was flawless, her skin was smooth as silk and it glistened in the sweet smelling candlelight, her creamy breasts begging to be pleasured, her long shapely legs as thick as cookie dough and her smooth, tight vagina void of any hair at all, softer than a newborn baby.

Topher could no longer contain himself as he began to remove his banana hammock from his crotch, in a few seconds he whipped it off and threw it onto the chair with the rest of the couples discarded clothing. "Ooohooohh..." Ella observed in pure delight as she stared daggers at Topher's 9-inch phallus, she could hardly wait for that monster to penetrate her privates. Ella reached down to Topher's wang and began to stroke it, making Topher feel euphoric, Ella then began to tease the tip of his cock with her tongue, licking up small amounts of pre-cum that leaked out of his veiny throbbing manhood. Ella then decided to insert the entire schlong inside her mouth, sucking it down like a baby sucking milk from her bottle. Topher was relaxing his body while his girlfriend was pleasuring him with a blow job. Finally, Ella released her mouth from his schlong and reached up and shared another hot French kiss with her beloved prince. After 30 seconds Topher parted lips with his princess and decided to remove his grey socks and then he began to slither down to Ella's feet. "Topher, what exactly do you have in mind?" the fairytale princess asked her lover. "Shhh..." Topher said, "All that matters is that we take our time and do things our way." He then began to lick between Ella's toes one at a time, first the left and then the right, once he reached the right he began to insert her entire foot inside his mouth. Ella gasped in shock, but gave in to utter delight and let him take her.

Topher lay on top of Ella, her heart beating like an 808 drum, her boyfriend placed the vanilla flavoured condom onto his schlong and positioned his cock and finally shoved all 9 inches of his erection deep into Ella's nether region, making Ella squeal with pleasure. He began humping her like there was no tomorrow, feeling the moistness of her deep cave. As Topher held his princess close, he shoved his wet tongue down Ella's throat, making his lover shiver with more lust.

Topher then began to thrust harder and faster, Ella clung onto the bed frame to stay upright. While Ella was being ploughed like the sex-crazed nympho she was, she wrapped her arms and legs around her lover not able to get enough of him. Until she finally heard the words...

"I'm cumming!, dear god in heaven I'm cumming!" Topher cried out.

OHH TOPHER! Ella screamed.

OOOOOOHHHH!

(*SQUELCH*!)

Topher released his entire seed into the condom filling it up, lucky for them both that it didn't break, or else their lives would become difficult. Ella released herself all over his groin, feeling extraordinary for her rough, tough sexual experience.

The couple was officially down for the count, Ella cuddled up on her lovers left shoulder snuggling closer to him very nude and very happy.

"That...was...the...hottest...sex...I've ...ever...had." Ella told her prince.

"Oh yeah, that was amazing hon" he said caressing her chin before leaning into towords her giving her another hot French kiss. Ella accepted the embrace and covered up her breasts with the blankets.

"Well I think tonight went perfectly according to plan, so what do you say we get some shut eye?" he said, removing the condom full of semen and placing inside an empty plastic water bottle, and blowing out all of the burning candles, opening the window so the smoke could escape.

Ella looked at the clock which read 10:30 "I agree my prince" she said yawning. "I need my beauty rest."

"Gee, I think you're beautiful enough already." He told her before planting one last passionate kiss upon her luscious lips, and laying down wrapping his arms around his love.

"I love you with all my heart" Ella told her prince one last time before nodding off to dreamland.

"And we will always be, my one true love" Topher told his most precious girl before laying his head down and closing his eyes, content with his princess safe in his embrace.

The room was dark with a lingering aroma of vanilla throughout the chamber, but that didn't matter to our young couple because Topher and Ella had each other, and they were both equally certain that they would last forever, as well as their love.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: In-a-Gadda-da-Ella

The next morning Ella opened up her eyes to the sunlight that was coming through the window. She looked down at her naked self snuggled in the arms of the prince of her dreams. She planted a kiss on her lovers forehead, with that Topher began to open his eyes.

"Good morning my love" Ella said resting on her lovers chest tracing her finger around his left nipple.

"Morning baby doll" Topher said reaching over to her and pulling her into another hot kiss, before breaking it off 30 seconds later.

"Last night was beautiful" Ella explained covering up her large breasts with the blankets.

"Well if you liked last night, wait'll you see what I got in store for you today." Topher told his princess knowing that yesterday he was saving his more erotic object for the following day.

"You have something planned more beautiful than our love making session last night my prince?" Ella questioned.

"Oh 12000 times better hon. But first what say we get ourselves together first?" He said referring to themselves.

"Sounds great" Ella said looking at the clock, seeing it was only 14 minutes past 7:00 AM, perfect timing.

"Well how about we get ourselves cleaned up first?" Topher suggested.

"Ok, which one of us should shower first?" she asked.

"Well, to save time and water, how about we shower together?" he suggested.

Ella put her hand over her mouth in shock but nevertheless said "I'd love that."

So the couple got their naked bodies out of the bed made their way to the bathroom where they indulged in a hot, steamy make-out session, but since they had exhausted their genitals to the max last night, they drew the line after kissing. After enjoying some meals, a bit of sunbathing and quality time together, all the trials and tribulations of the day were over the couple was snuggled up on the couch in the living room. Topher decided to take things to the next level. Until Ella spoke up.

"Oh also my prince, since this is going to be an act of purity, I took a pill earlier today that will prevent me from becoming pregnant."

"That's great, so that way I can orgasm and it won't have any consequences!" Topher replied to his sweetheart excited.

"So what exactly is the secret sexy surprise you were planning my prince?" Ella asked her boyfriend.

"Easy we're gonna do a little role playing" Topher said smoothly.

He handed her a transcript of what appeared to be an episode of Futurama.

"Babe, just read from the script and well be making love in no time."

"Alrighty then, I've always loved acting.

"Good, this is from Futurama season 6 episode 2 "In-a-Gadda-da-Leela" its kind of a guilty pleasure for me since a lot of people hated the sex jokes, female nudity and Leela's disloyalty. But I don't care because this was one of my favourites." Topher finished.

"I'm ready to start" Ella said.

"Alright, let's get down to it." Topher then layed down on the shag carpet. Whilst Ella sat upright not too far away.

(Topher breathes into his arms)

"Topher? Topher wake up!" Ella called out to him.

Topher sat up "Huh? Ella where are we?"

"We crashed on an uncharted planet, when I woke up I was pinned under this tree (there is no actual tree, it's metaphorical) can you help me?" Ella said trying to sound sad.

"If anyone can move it, I can" he attempted to lift the metaphorical tree but gave up. "No one can move it, are you hurt?" he asked.

"No, but I'm so thirsty, this spacesuit is making me sweat like a sow" she said referring to her metaphorical spacesuit (actually her casual pink princess dress).

"Mine too, we'd better strip them off and continue surviving au naturel." he said with a small smile.

"Uhhh...I suppose so." Ella agreed. Then she started unzipping her dress off of her hot body, and Topher did the same with his teal shirt and beige khakis. Ella sat on the floor completely nude. Topher's heart raced but he kept his cool as he pulled out his "specialty". Ella placed her dress to the side and covered her arms across her bare chest.

"Here, we can cover ourselves with these sticky sap-covered leaves" since Ella was comfortable with this erotic display Topher didn't avert his eyes from her nude form.

"Well Ella, that's most of the script that can be followed, we might as well just cuddle if you want.

"That is a wonderful idea my love, come on over here." the princess gestured towards her lover. Topher immediately kneeled down next to Ella admiring her beautiful form, her soft smooth skin, her creamy bosoms, her luscious lips, her thicc thighs and now her tight little clit covered by the leaf.

The couple soon wrapped their arms around each other in a warm, loving embrace. Their near naked bodies glistened by the cooling light of the moonlight outside. They embraced once again, seemingly not being able to get enough of each other.

"Ok, now time for skipping ahead to the good part" Topher said finding the correct page of the transcript. Ella read along and showed her seductive eyes to her boyfriend as she followed along.

"Come here Adam" she said in a steamy erotic voice, "Partake of my forbidden fruit."

"Thee will be done" Topher finished before slowly moving his lips towards his princess' whilst Ella placed her hand on his bare chest and crashed her lips to his, the couple embraced in a steamy make-out session, as Ella wrapped her arms around her princes neck.

After continually making out for a few minutes Ella continued with the final lines necessary. "Wait," she said breaking the kiss "one more bite before we begin the begetting" she said in an erotic way once again before taking an imaginary bite from the metaphorical apple in her hand. "Mmmm, juicy...those nut-berries were so salty I.I couldn't think straight. But I don't have words to say about how lovely you are Topher, how pretty you look." she finished off before pulling him into another hot kiss.

When they broke it off a minute later, Topher explained the next step. "Ok, Ella that's all the foreplay required so I think it's time for the final step, since it's sex-30 already." he said making a semi-perverted Luan Loud-esque pun.

"Oooh, I like where this is going." Ella exclaimed.

Topher offered his hand to his princess as the near au naturel couple walked back to Topher's chamber.

Once inside, Topher laid his princess down on the bed. "Since you were first to strip down last night, I felt it'd only be fair to pitch my 10 cents." with that Topher removed the sap-covered leaf from his groin and the one on his rear end, tossing them aside. He stood in front of his lover in his birthday suit while Ella sat on her knees and stared daggers at her princes pecker, though it remained the same size and firmness, she couldn't help but drool over the sight of him.

Topher then walked to the other side of the bed and crawled under the covers. "Perhaps now I can show you...my inner sexuality...she said in a voice that could give any straight man a boner. Ella then straddled herself over Topher and made quick work removing the leaves from her large rack. Topher again ogled her monstrous titties before Ella began to remove her lower leaves from her vagina, leaving her bare for her love to see.

She then crawled under the covers and laid directly on top of Topher.

"Please, please love me"

No words needed to be said as Topher immediately began to french kiss his princess, both traded saliva by using their tongues, until Topher decided enough was enough, he flipped Ella over so she was laying on her back then he moved his way down to her lower region. He then placed his mouth on her vagina and gave it a slow warming lick. Ella shuddered with lust as her boyfriend continued to perform cunnalingus on her tight pussy. Soon, Topher inserted his tongue inside of Ella's deep deep vagina, licking up all of the fluids inside, it was the most delicious taste he had ever felt in his life.

after helping himself to her tasty tasty fluids he decided to work his way up to her big sexy breasts, beginning to suck on her tits once more nursing like a newborn. All the while Ella was moaning in pleasure as she allowed her prince to please her lady parts.

Together then grabbed his own member and positioned it to infiltrate Ella's cooch. He then shoved himself inside of her making her groan with lustrous pleasure. He began to hump her like there was no tomorrow, Ella all the while was enjoying the feeling of her prince penetrating her sugar walls. Topher and Ella began to french kiss once more while he pinned her arms down straight beside her body. As this was going on she wrapped her legs around his lower body deepening their seduction.

Topher started dry humping her which caused his delicious cream filling to build up.

"I'm cumming! Dear god I'm CUMMING!" Topher shouted.

"Fill me up, please my love!" Ella responded.

"OOOHHH ELLA!"

"OOOHHH TOPHER!"

Topher had a colossal orgasm inside Ella's cooch, filling her up with his entire seed, knowing that he was safe from impregnating his darling princess.

Ella collapsed on the bed, covering her large breasts with the sheet, Topher also collapsed panting in and out, exhausted.

The couple then embraced in another hot french kiss. They parted after a full minute and held each other for the next ten.

"Oh Topher, that was the most beautiful lovemaking session I've ever experienced, even moreso than last night." The fairytale princess told her strong lover.

"I've never had sex with anyone before we met Ella, so I thank you for popping my cherry."

"If we're being honest, I was also a virgin until you came into my life, despite my beautiful body, the boys I met saw me as a freak, and no one would love me like you."

"I can honestly say that I love you Topher, I love you with all of my heart and I will always love you no matter what, I will never give my heart to anyone else, it belongs to you, forever."

"Ella, I feel the same, I don't know what was wrong with those guys from your past, but who cares? If you ask me, I think they blew their shot with the most beautiful, angelic, sweet, loving girl in the universe, and what I did to have such a perfect woman in my life, was the best decision I have ever made."

Ella was touched by her boyfriends words, she had fallen in love with someone who loved her as much back. She felt tears of happiness form as she embraced her lover once more."

"But you know what the best thing about you is Ella?" Topher asked her.

"What?"

"You changed me for the better, before I met you I was a narcissistic, selfish and unreliable person who over-obsessed over a jerk who didn't even care. Now that I'm with you, I'm no longer that person, you changed me because I was willing to change myself to be with you. And I wouldn't want it to change for anything."

Ella gave him a peck on the lips as she let out a yawn, "Getting tired, sweetie?" Topher asked. "Yes my prince, I need my beauty rest." She replied. "Well my folks wont be back until tomorrow afternoon, so we've got the entire night and tomorrow morning to ourselves it would seem, but for now let's get some shuteye" he concluded.

Ella snuggled up to him and whispered in his ear "I love you with all my heart forever." she concluded before falling asleep in his loving embrace. "and we will always be together my angel." he whispered back before falling asleep, knowing that their love would last a lifetime.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: 14 years later

 _(14 years later...)_

Topherpulled his car into the driveway of his house. The attractive 30 year old man got out of his Indigo Jaguar XE sports sedan. He was wearing dark blue dress pants, black brobes and a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He had just gotten back from filming his new hit reality game show in Belize, which had already been greenlight for another season. After getting The part he had come into a small fortune now living the high life he craved so much in his youth. The house was a large family home, not exactly a mansion but good enough, it had an ocean view out the back and a small beach out the back, one of the many perks.

Topher came inside and called out "I'm home" then he heard small footsteps approaching him, "Daddy's home!" called out Topher's four young children running up to him. The oldest was daughter Melody at age 7, she had her mothers hair and her fathers eyes, not to mention her mothers beauty, next was 6 year old Adam, the firstborn son, he also inherited his mothers hair colour and his fathers eyes, not to mention his handsome looks. Next in line was 4 year old Lily, who was the only child to inherit her fathers dirty blonde hair colour, and she had her mothers eyes, as well as her beauty. Youngest at 3 was Toby who inherited his traits purely from his mother.

"Hey kiddos, how are you?"

"Good" Melody answered.

"Daddy, mommy said we could stay up until you got home" Lily told her father.

"Well then I'd better get my little ones up to bed." he said picking up Toby who uttered "Dada!"

Topher walked the kids upstairs "did you all brush your teeth?"

"Yes" they said opening their mouths.

Topher put Toby to bed first, tucking him in and giving him a kiss, next up was Lily who was a bit restless "Nighty night daddy" she said before drifting off to sleep. "Sweet dreams princess." Topher said next moving to Melody giving her a hug and a kiss "goodnight kiddo" he said shutting off the light, finally Adam "How's the show dad?" "It's going great sporto, we just got it renewed for season 2!" he tucked him in and bid him goodnight "sweet dreams buddy." He concludes before closing the door.

Topher headed to his room where he looked out on the balcony connected to their room, sure enough waiting for him he found his trophy wife Ella, staring out at the moonlit ocean. He approached her from behind, hearing him come up she said...

"Welcome home my love" Ella told her spouse, she wore her short pink sleeping dress. "Did you get our little angels asleep?" she asked.

"Yep all present and accounted for two sons and two daughters fast asleep." Ella and Topher had been married for almost a decade having their wedding at 22 and becoming pregnant a year later, Ella worked as a singer at a local club, which was her dream to be a singer, in addition to being a caring mother to her beautiful children.

"I love our life together, my prince, now that I have you as my husband and my precious little babies, I couldn't be happier." Ella explained content with her new loving family.

"Me too baby, I feel like I'm living my dream come true." he said changing into his blue pajama pants and blue T-shirt.

The happily married couple got into their queen-sized bed, snuggled up close to each other and sighed in content.

"I love you Topher, I'll always love you, forever" Ella told her husband before drifting peacefully off to sleep.

"I love you too Ella" Topher said before drifting off to sleep.

The couple had everything they always dreamed of, a nice house, nice cars, their dream jobs and 4 perfect children to be their future, they had truly become husband and wife.

and their love lasted forever...

THE END


End file.
